someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Inside
Have you ever had one of those days where nothing has gone right? I have had alot of them actually, ever since my parents' accident. My recent bad luck reached its peak when I got kicked in the head by a big blue giant. Haha... Ok, I'll elaborate. I was in PE, doing sit-ups, when the football players, decked out in their navy blue, ran up past me. Our team's star kicker Joey Bagg decided to kick me in the head. Hard. My neck jerked to the left very hard, and I blacked out. When I finally came to, I was lying in the nurses office, a bandage wrapped around my head. The nurse wasn't there though, I was totally alone. I sat up, and saw a note sitting on the table beside me, written in the nurse's neat, looping hand-writing. It said "When You wake up, please report to Principal Bagg's office. Thanks, Mrs. Noel." All I could do was sigh. This would be the 5th time this week I would be sent to see Principal Bagg. As the name implies, he is the father of that scumbag Joey.'' So I headed to the office, using the short cut through the school library so no one would see me. I was use to being picked on when I walked to the office. Actually, I am picked on everywhere I go. Everyone is so mean to me. When I finally got to the office, I sat down in my usual chair and waited for the middle-aged divorced man to notice me. It took about five minutes, but he finally looked up at me. Our conversation, which I am sure at this point was a pre-recorded tape playing under his desk, sounded a bit like this. "Raven, I understand that you were picked on today?" His robotic voice said. "Yea, by your son, as usual. And not just picked on, he kicked me in the head, hard." "My son is a good boy, Ms. Two. You must have done something to provoke him. Two weeks detention. Return to class." And with that, my brief trip to the office ended. It was the same thing every time. ''THAT JERK HURTS ME AND I JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! I HATE, HATE, HATE ,HATE, HATE HIM! I WISH HE WOULD JUST DISSAPEAR! ''By the end of the day, and the end of detention, my day had gone from bad to worse. My teachers had loaded me down with work, I failed three tests, and I had to deal with more of Joey. To top it all off, I had a splitting headache due to my near concusion inducion injury. I couldn't focus... I felt as though someone was pushing the insides of my head. Finally, after the detention bell rang, I slowly walked home. Sadly, I have the same route home as Joey. No matter how much I avoided him, he kept calling me names that I won't even mention here, and throwing whatever he could find at me. He followed me all the way home, and, almost like a grand finale, he pushed me into a fire hydrant outside my house, causing me to fall to my knees. He just walked away, laughing all the way. When I finally managed to lift my beaten body off the pavement, the sun was going down. I am terrified of the dark, so I hurried inside of my house, even though I knew it would be dark in there too. As I walked down the hall of the crumbling, decaying home, memories began to flash in front of my mind. Me at age 6, sitting with my parents on the porch of our beach house. I was so happy then, nothing was wrong with my life. Me sitting with my Grandmother, looking over my parents' graves. ''The accident ruined my life. Finally, me, standing alone over the graves of my Grandmother, Mother, and Father. '' ALL OF THEM GONE! ALL OF IT MY FAULT! THEY SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO... After my Grandmother fell down the stairs, I was supposed to go up for adoption, but...NOBODY WANTED ME! THEY LEFT ME ALONE! I was so scared....why would they... So, I just stayed. Nobody cared. They all just avoided me anyway. They shut off the power to the house, leaving me in the terrifying dark. Alone, scared, and in the dark. Snapping back to reality, I quickly ran up to my room, which was a damp, stuffy little corner of the attic. I quickly climbed into bed, knowing if I hesitated, I might not make it before dark. Just before I got into bed, I felt... It. I fell to the floor, withering in pain. I knew I was too late. The demon that I have worked so hard to control was free for the first time since.... ''I sneak into the Bagg's house at midnight. I silently slip into the elder Bagg's bedroom. He snores, not aware of my presence. I take my widow blade, a pocket knife etched with spiders on it, out of my pocket. What a lovley knife, my favorite ever since the day I clawed my way to freedom. I approch the man who let me be tormented and slap him awake. He was startled, and tried to scream. I slit his throat in one swift movement, watching in delight as his blood pours from the cut. I taste the sweet crimson liquid, delicious, as usual. But, I have more improtant things to do than grab a snack, so I leave the still-dying man, and head down the hall, to the large oak door at the very end. Joey's room is just like I expected it to be. Filled with sports awards and scholarship applications, and a huge, king sized bed containing the evil creep. I slowly walk up to the bed, relishing every second. *Snap!* I look down to see I have stepped on a ruler. I see the beast stir, then sit up. I slide back into the shadows, waiting. Waiting for him to go back to sleep. He doesn't see me at all, none of them ever do. Eventually, he does fall back to sleep, and I move in. This kill was my favorite. Better than killing my mother with a blanket, better than drowining my father in the ocean, better than pushing my Grandmother down the stairs. So easy, no one even suspected a 6 year old. I slowly reach down to slit his throat. Suddenly, he bolts upright and grabs my hand! "What are you doing, freak?" he screams. I slip my hand quickly out of his grip, sliting his wrist as I go. He falls back on his bed, then tumbles onto the floor, screams in agony, and it sounds like music. I walk over to the monster, and begin cutting into his back. I only cut, and cut, and cut, telling him how awful he was to me. How his tourturing me was finally coming back to get him. How everyone like him, bullies who hurt kids, both physically and mentally, deserve what they get. I looked outside some time later, and saw that the sun was almost up. As much fun as I had, I knew it was time for me to rest, and let my' little sister 'clean up my little mess. So, I lay down in the bed, and slowly drifted... I woke up the next day, in a pile of... OH NO! I knew what I, no, what SHE had done. She had used me, again. She had hurt innocent (well, not very innocent, but you know what I mean) people, and had left me to take the blame! I knew it was time to move. People had begun to get suspicious anyway, and I don't want to go to jail for something she had caused. There are horrible people there, people like her. So, I walked home, avoiding all of the old people who spend all day outside. No one needed to see me in my present state. There, I changed, pack up my backpack, and left, and just in time too. The police are surrounding the house down the street, the Bagg's house. I don't know where I am going, but all I know is I have to keep moving, and keep killing. I am settling in a new place now, with a new school, a new home, and with new victims, just ready to die. I am watching them right now. Such a sweet kid, reading on their computer. They all must perish. All those people who left me alone, all of them who try to cage me away with drugs. I am free, and I won't stop till they are all gone. Somebody... anybody... help me. I don't want to hurt people anymore! Someone save me from myself, from this monster inside me! Please... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Fixed